


Safety In You

by LadybugsFanfics



Series: Shance Drables [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Cute Shance, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, I don't really know - Freeform, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Like, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, They have each other, and its so short, angsty, but i like it, i cant get enough of them, i really love shance, really short, shance drabble, shance is everything, space is scary, this was horrible to write, voltron drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugsFanfics/pseuds/LadybugsFanfics
Summary: Lance wakes up from nightmare to find Shiro already up and they comfort each other.





	Safety In You

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short  
> like i don't even know  
> i kind of like it  
> but its angsty yet kind of cute  
> i hope you like it despite how short it is  
> please give me some drabble ideas  
> i really love shance and my friends can testify to this  
> please like this, and please check out my other fics

He wakes up sweaty and panting. His hair drapes to his forehead, his clothes stick to him with cold sweat and he reaches out for Shiro, but his side of the bed is empty. Lance opens his eyes wider, looks around the room and finds his boyfriend sitting on the floor, leaning against the bathroom door. 

Shiro is pale. Gaze settled on the wall next to the bed. Lance can hear his breathing, ragged and fast. His own matches. 

He gets out of bed. Shivers run up his spine as his bare feet hit the cold floor, and he drapes the cover around him to keep the warmth at bay. He settles next to Shiro, lies the cover over both of them and takes the older man’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers. His head fits perfectly on Shiro’s shoulder. 

They don’t say anything, but based on the squeeze Shiro gives Lance’s hand and how he leans his head on top of Lance’s, makes him close his eyes. He’s never asked what Shiro’s nightmares consist of, and he tries to be quiet when Shiro needs him to be. Shiro was the one to come up with the squeeze system.

The silence stretches. Lance’s eyelids grow heavy and eventually, they’re closed. He struggles to fall asleep, but he hears Shiro’s whisper of “it’s okay”. The warm breath, the safeness of his boyfriend makes sleep what he wants. 

“Let’s move to the bed.” 

They move together. Finger still entwined and the cover over their shoulders. As they lie down, Lance tangles his legs in Shiro’s. He lies his head on Shiro’s chest and wraps his arms around the bigger man. Shiro’s arms wrap around him and he relishes in the warmth, the safety. 

Sleep takes over. It’s no more pleasant than before, but with Shiro close, he sleeps better than if he isn’t there. “ _ I love you _ .” “ _ I love you, too _ .”


End file.
